ce choix qu'elle avait fait
by ylg
Summary: Utena était pourtant certaine de comprendre Anthy et de savoir mieux que quiconque ce dont elle avait besoin...


**Titre :** Ce choix qu'elle avait fait  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** Shōjo Kakumei Utena, anime  
 **Personnages/Couple :** Tenjō Utena & Himemiya Anthy  
 **Genre :** bad relationship  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** le personnages et leur histoire sont la propriété de Saito, Ikuhara et Be-Papas ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème :** « _song inspired_ » pour LadiesBingo ("inspiré par une chanson")  
 **Notes :** à accompagner de _Ma Préférence_ par Julien Clerc

 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** jusqu'à la fin de la série  
 **Nombre de mots :** 1200+

oOo

Utena croyait être sûre et certaine d'elle-même. Depuis sa grande résolution de devenir un Prince, sa vie semblait tracée d'avance. Sa rencontre avec Anthy, Princesse à sauver toute désignée, cimenta sa vision des choses.  
D'accord, elle s'était retrouvée embarquée dans cette histoire de duels par hasard. Elle voulait d'abord défendre l'honneur de son amie Wakaba, sa première princesse. Elle ne savait pas dans quoi elle mettait les pieds en entrant dans cette espèce de Cercle mystique, mais après tout, si ça lui permettait de réaliser son destin... Elle ne tenait pas à se battre juste pour se plier à leurs règles bizarres, seulement à faire la chose juste.  
Et son attitude leur déplut profondément. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette excentrique qui débarquait dans leur petit jeu bien ordonné et qui leur volait leur précieux jouet ?  
Après sa première victoire totalement inattendue, le Conseil, pris au dépourvu, ne sut trop comment réagir. Utena s'en fichait : leurs problèmes n'étaient pas les siens. Seule comptait pour elle le châtiment de Saionji et la liberté d'Anthy. C'était ainsi qu'elle voyait les choses, et les projets des autres, elle n'en avait cure.

Elle s'étonna toutefois de voir à quel point les autres élèves de la classe se méfiaient d'Anthy, et quelles méchancetés ils pouvaient débiter dans son dos. Comment pouvaient-ils tous se méprendre sur son silence, son retrait, et confondre sa timidité bien légitime avec de l'arrogance dont elle était dépourvue ? Que manque de charité de leur part ! Heureusement qu'elle était là pour l'aimer et l'aider. Elle se persuadait qu'il fallait un peu de temps pour s'apprivoiser mutuellement.

Utena déchanta la fameuse nuit du bal. Elle ne s'était pas posé de question sur les robes reçues, croyant à de la bienveillance légitime et que ça voulait dire que ça y était, elles étaient toutes les deux acceptées et allaient éblouir tout le monde à cette soirée et conquérir les derniers cœurs ignorants.  
Au lieu de ça, elles se retrouvèrent à naviguer parmi des mondains hypocrites, dans un milieu détestable de masques et de faux semblants qui révélèrent encore plus de laideur en se brisant.  
Utena ne perçut pas l'étendue du malaise d'Anthy avant qu'il soit trop tard. Elle vit sa détresse... sans réellement la mesurer, et vint à son secours de façon brillante, se mettant en valeur sans y réfléchir en même temps.

Ses adversaires désignés, pendant ce temps, l'observaient avec curiosité, se demandant jusqu'où elle irait. À n'en pas douter, il ne se passerait pas longtemps avant qu'un nouveau duelliste reconquiert Anthy. L'intrusion d'Utena dans le cycle n'était qu'un accident de parcours à oublier vite.  
Cette fille qui ne désirait pas la Puissance de Révolutionner le Monde mais à les empêcher d'accomplir leurs plans sans même les comprendre, comment pourrait-elle posséder la Fiancée de la Rose ? Elle lui échapperait forcément au duel suivant, et les choses rentreraient dans l'ordre.  
Au contraire, Utena avait décidé qu'Anthy ne devait plus être la Fiancée de la Rose et entendait bien la libérer de ce rôle, de gré ou de force. Elle ne voulait pas la voir ainsi. La princesse en détresse ça faisait bien un temps, mais ensuite, elle ne voulait pas d'une servante attachée à chacun de ses pas : elle tenait à en faire une fille normale.

Utena s'accrochait à cette idée au point d'occulter tout le reste. Comme elle ne lui voulait que du bien elle s'imaginait être la seule à comprendre Anthy et ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle projetait en fait sur elle sa propre idée de ce qu'elle devait être sans lui demander son avis.  
Tant qu'elle était sa Fiancée, Anthy lui obéissait et se modelait selon les désirs d'Utena : elle ne voyait donc pas la différence. Peut-être, aussi, aurait-elle pu bien mal tomber qu'avec sa maîtresse actuelle...  
Utena croyait pouvoir aider Anthy facilement : puisque la pauvre était seule et n'avait pas d'amis, elle l'aiderait à s'en faire... parmi les siens, ceux qu'elle avait déjà choisis. Pourquoi chercher ailleurs ? Ils lui conviendraient forcément !

Si Anthy se fondait aux exigences de son Prince en titre, Utena ne savait pas non plus combien elle-même était malléable et faisait le jeu de projets d'autres. Quand elle se laissa faiblir sa résolution, Anthy était là pour la pousser dans la direction souhaitée, ce Prince de ses rêves qu'elle tenait à la voir devenir.  
Perdre contre Tōga qui voulait faire d'Utena une princesse, l'ébranla, mais ensemble elles firent face. Plus que jamais, Anthy ne pouvait compter que sur Utena pour la sauver, après tout !  
Et tout était plus facile quand elle la croyait effectivement seule au monde, avant de rencontrer son frère qui a tout compliqué.

Repensant entièrement sa vision des choses pour inclure Akio dans l'équation, Utena s'imagina qu'alors, la vie d'Anthy devait être formidable avec lui. Elle comprit bien tard l'étendue de sa souffrance soigneusement cachée, et que lui-même refusait de voir... parce qu'il la causait.  
Mais être la seule à savoir n'allait pas l'aider pour autant : l'ampleur de la tâche était écrasante. Justement, parce qu'elle était seule à y faire face. Parce que ça n'était plus un jeu.  
Utena aimait être le centre de l'attention d'Anthy quand elle croyait que ça ne portait pas à conséquence bien grave.

Malgré les nouveaux enjeux découverts, Utena n'accepterait pas qu'Anthy ne croit plus en elle, en ses capacités à être son Prince et à la sauver. Car si au moins l'une des deux n'y croyait pas, ses tentatives seraient d'office vouée à l'échec. Ça voudrait dire qu'elle serait vouée à rester prisonnière  
elle aussi, d'un rôle dont elle ne voulait pas. Et il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'Anthy pour lui dire qui être, pour l'aider à prendre et garder le contrôle de sa vie.  
Sans Utena, Anthy n'irait nulle part, mais l'inverse était vrai aussi. Mais laquelle avait le plus besoin de l'autre, elle n'aurait pas su dire.

Quelle étrange relation que celle qui était la leur... Des kilomètres et des années après, quand elles se retrouvèrent et se reconnurent, il fallut tout recommencer de presque rien. Mais après une trahison, comment se faire à nouveau mutuellement confiance ?  
Elles avaient laissé derrière elles le lycée de leur jeunesse où leurs anciens camarades les avaient complètement oubliées. Loin des yeux, comme on dit... elles s'étaient effacées de ce monde-là pour pouvoir en découvrir un autre. Sacrifier leurs souvenirs pour obtenir un futur, quand le passé était si douloureux c'était un marché honnête.  
Et le temps qui passe finit par guérir les blessures. Enfin, enfin, Utena réalisa la chance unique qu'était réellement Anthy d'accomplir son destin, pas en entrant dans un moule pré-imposé quelconque, mais en se libérant de tout rôle imposé. Avec elle, sans plus de faux semblant, elle découvrit qui elle était et accepta qui elle aimait.


End file.
